Aomizu Sapphire
Blue |japanese=Ōtsubo Yuka |element = water & snow |power=talents |rainbow=Blue Rainbow |items = Cold-Color Commune |weapon = Schnee Crystal |title = Kaguya-himehttp://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/SkPC30 |lappearance = The Final 22 |parent = Aomizu Skye Aomizu Kaito |siblings = Aomizu Yuki }} Aomizu Sapphire is a main character of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. Sapphire is a talented 15 year old girl. She usually says right what she thinks, no matter if it comes off rude or not. She is sometimes described as a tomboy because she usually doesn’t act like a girl and also talks a bit boyish at some times. Her usual catchphrase is , while she replaces the "everyone" with other names or words sometimes. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. She represents the color blue. History / History}} Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Sapphire Aomizu *'Japanese:' 青水 サファイア *'Nickname:' Koe (コエ) *'Birthday:' September 5th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Virgo *'Height:' 1,68 cm *'Weight:' 59 kg *'Blood Type:' 0 *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Everyone is special! *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Crème caramel/custard pudding **'Color:' Iris, Viridian **'Music:' EVERYTHING Fears *Sapphire thinks dolls look creepy. **So she can be scared by those. **Meaning, she is afraid of them. Dreams *Though her friends tell her that she is good enough to become an english teacher, this is not her dream. *As a child, Sapphire dreamt of being an idol.SkPCRS21 *She wants to do something with music. *She wants to share music with the whole world. *Going to Australia for a while.TFSkPC19 Skills - Studying= *Sapphire has no skills at studying at all. *She needs a lot help with studying. - Other= *Sapphire is excellent in speaking different languages. *But it's unknown if she speaks another language besides Japanese and English. *She often uses English words in her sentences or even says English sentences. *She is very talented when it comes to music.}} General Information Perosnality Sapphire is a talented 15 year old girl. She usually says right what she thinks, no matter if it comes off rude or not. She is really in love with music. Because of that, she started teaching herself how to play many different instruments, of which she loves the guitar the most. Sapphire is not the best student, however she is really good at English and uses many English words or sentences while talking with others. She cares a lot for her friends and would always defend them from everything. She is sometimes described as a tomboy because she usually doesn’t act like a girl and also talks a bit boyish at some times. Clothing Style Ruby's style of clothing is comfortable and cool. She prefers clothes which make her look good. She is not a girly and doesn't wear "cute" or "sexy" clothes. - School and Sport= In school, Sapphire has to wear the Shiro Private Middle School's uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a yellow sweater vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. The uniform also includes a checked dark yellow skirt, grey stockings and brown shoes. The winter uniform consists of a dark yellow blazer with a white whirt underneath. The skirt, as well as the stockings and the shoes, are the same as the summer uniform's. - Pretty Cure= As Cure Azure, her hair grows longer. The color stays the same, just as the eye color. Her eye stays tied up into a side ponytail and is still tied on the left side of her head. The ponytail is hold by a blue scrunchy this time. She wears a dark blue dress that has a quite short skirt. Under the skirt she wears short pants that aren't seen on the main profile. Over the dress, she wears a light blue fabric that is tied around her hips. The fabric is tied to a bow, located in the center of the dress. Over her chest, there is a light blue rim that holds the dress. Over the rim, Cure Azure wears a slightly transparent cloth that is tied around her body and hold by the blue diamond in the middle of the rim. She wears a light blue cocker that is formed like a "V" and light blue arm protectors that reach from her wrists to her elbows. She wears dark blue boots with light blue rims. When transforming as Kaguya-hime into Cure Azure, her hair is tied into a low pony tail, hold by a blue band. She also wears a pink flower in her hair. Her outfit turns into kimono, with a short skirt. The skirt is double layered. She wears a big blue bow on her bag, replacing her little ribbon as "normal" Cure Azure. In Holidays at Skyriver Cure Azure gains small white, angel-like wings that are attached to her back. She is wearing a white tiara with a blue gem at it in her hair. The tiara is a part of the Heavenly Tiara. - Other= On the cover of the second DVD volume, Sapphire wears a black jacket that is half opened over a light purple top. She wears black jeans and dark greyish blue colored conserves. She has her hair braided back and tied into a braided pig tail, held by a pink band. When Sapphire transforms into Kaguya-hime in Sky Pretty Cure 30, Sapphire wears a dark blue kimono with light blue star and moon patterns. She wears a light blue belt that is ties to her back, tied into a bow. She wears purple shoes and wears a pink lily in her hair, that is tied into a low pony tail. As Cat Sapphire Cheshire Neko, Sapphire wears a dark blue tshirt with violet trims and violet cat ears, nose, whiskers and cat tail on it. Under the cat resembling pattern is a violet font saying "Smile". Over the tshirt, she wears a black belt with a golden buckle and round spikes. She wears grey pants with big pockets and which is laced at some parts with golden buckles. She wears black boots with red and green laces. She wears orange cat ears. When wearing her On-Stage outfit in Puri-Puri Kyua Idol Parade!, Sapphire wears a dark blue sleeve less top with a grey jacket over it. She wears a silver bracelet on her right upper arm and a blue cloth around her left elbow. She wears a dark red skirt with a silver belt. On the belt are rainbow colored jewels and a chain goes down from the belt. The skirt has also a light blue second layer. She wears finger free dark purple gloves and pink sneakers. Sapphire wears earrings that consist of light blue gem stones and a golden circle. Her hair is tied into a pony tail, held by a star accessories with purple strings. - Movie= In Holidays at Skyriver, Sapphire wears a shoulder-free, cyanhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_cyan#Light_cyan colored top and a black jacket over it of which she cut of the sleeves. She wears finger free purple gloves and greyish-blue colored pants of which she cut of parts of them. Sapphire wears the same sneakers as she wears in casual. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Sapphire wears a white shirt that looks like it came from a school uniform. She also wears a dark blue skirt with a black belt and a silver buckle. She wears a greenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_green#Sea_green cloth over her left ellbow and the same purple gloves as in the last movie. Sapphire wears dark green boots. In A trip to Kamon!, Sapphire wears a dark blue t-shirt whose end is covered by a white belt. She wears jean shorts that end a bit over knees. She wears the same sneakers as usual and a purple collar around her neck. }} Relationships Family *'Aomizu Kaito' - Sapphire's father. A high rated police officer who usually has to work late so he's seen very rarely in the anime. He is still very respected by Sapphire, for being able to have a family and being full time police officer at the same time. *'Aomizu Skye' - Sapphire's mother. A pretty famous entertainer. Even though she rarely appears on TV, she is very successful with what she's doing. Sapphire looks up to her, since she always tries to help poorer people. *'Aomizu Yuki' - Sapphire's older brother, who is not just excellent at the keyboard but also good at repairing technical stuff. So every time something breaks, Sapphire asks Yuki for help. Both Yuki and Sapphire show that they love music. Its possible that Yuki might be the reason Sapphire got into music in the first place. However, today Sapphire is way better in terms of making music than he is. Friends *'Blue' - Sapphire's Fairy Partner. *'Midorikusa Emerald' - One of Sapphire’s best friends. Sapphire lives right next doors to Emerald, so they’ve known each other since they were very young. The two don’t even remember when they first met. Emerald always tries to get Sapphire over her own stubbornness. *'Shirosora Diamond' - Sapphire’s second childhood friend. Unlike how it was with Emerlad, Sapphire didn’t know Diamond from the very beginning. They first met when the three girls were only four. Emerald and Sapphire were playing with their favorite ball when it accidently landed in the Shirosora’s garden. So the two went to get the ball back and rang the doorbell. Sapphire wanted to play with Diamond then too and so they became friends. *'Akahane Ruby' - Ruby and Sapphire are very good friends. They might have just become friends because they are in a Pretty Cure team, but they have really grown to each other. Though Sapphire still doesn’t understand why Ruby is that bad in language classes, since she is very good at them. Sapphire would also challenge Ruby to a basketball match, even if she would lose, just to have some fun together. *'Kiishi Topaz' - Topaz is a good friend of Sapphire. Both share their love for western languages, especially English, even though Topaz is hardly as good in it as Sapphire. They first, actually, met when the "Shiro students" had to move to the Nijiiro Private Middle School due to the renovating at their school. When Crimson fought against the two Karahowas, Topaz tried to get to her and help her. However, Sapphire told her to stay inside since it’s too dangerous out there. *'Mikanki Amber' - Amber and Sapphire are very good friends. They might have just become friends because they are in a Pretty Cure team, but they have really grown to each other. It might seem that Sapphire and Amber don’t have anything in common. Sapphire is the cool rocking girl, while Amber is the elegant fashion girl. But actually, they have quite a lot in common. For example both were raised with music. Sapphire also was very impressed that Amber was able to play the piano. *'Koshokukoi Rubellit' - Sapphire has been a fan of Rubellit for a long time. After Rubellit became a Pretty Cure and joined their team, the two became good friends. Sapphire and Rubellit have also recorded some songs together.A funny but very complicated friendship. *'Murasakiiro Amethyst' - will be added soon. *'Low' - Sapphire didn't trust Low at all at the beginning and always tried to "protect" Diamond from him. And even after she started trusting him, she likes to tease him. The two keep teasing each other or even call each other by special nicknames. However, their teasing sometimes becomes a arugment where Diamond has to try to calm them two down. Etymology - means blue, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Azure, and her theme color, which is blue. means water and she controls water (and snow) as Cure Azure. - From the name of the gemstone, the blue birthstone of September, which is derived from Greek sappheiros, ultimately from the Hebrew word sappir.http://www.behindthename.com/name/sapphire Cure Azure - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Azure, which comes from the English word that means "sky blue". It is ultimately from Persian lajvard meaning "azure, lapis lazuli".http://www.behindthename.com/name/azure - The name Sapphire took, and probably gave herself, during Emerald's adventures in Wonderland. The name is coming from the word "cat", her name and the name of the Cheshire Cat, appearing in the real Alice. Nicknames - is a Japanese word, which means Voice. Maybe her friends started to call Sapphire Koe, because of her great singing voice. - Sappy/Sapphy is the way Sapphire is called by FairySina. She only took the "hire" away and put a "y" in it's place. or - Sapphire was called that way while FairySina drew her design for Sky Pretty Cure 30. Later it was also used in the episode by the others to tease Sapphire. It was mostly used by Low. Apparently Sapphire didn't like being called that way. Pretty Cure Cure Azure is Sapphire's alter ego. She holds the power of talents and controls both, water and snow. Cure Azure is the Pretty Cure of the blue rainbow and the guard of blue color. Alone, Azure can perform Blue Wave. And later Crystal Blizzard after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Whitney, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Azure is able to use the attack Navy Blue Arrow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In the German dubs, Azure introduces herself with "Die gefrorene Welle der Talente! Cure Azure!", which can be translated as "The frozen wave of talents! Cure Azure!". Weapons * - Cure Azure's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. * - Cure Azure's primary weapon in Rainbow Star, which she summons by calling and then freezes it to the blade of ice, called Katana of Ice. The Katana of ice was first used in ''Rainbow Star'' Episode 10. Super Cure Azure In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Precious Cure Azure is Cure Azure's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Attacks - ~Rainbow Star~= *'Navy Blue Arrow' - Cure Azure's main finsiher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. - Sub Attacks= Cure Azure used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, these are: * - Cure Azure concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over" - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Aomizu Sapphire to transform into Cure Azure in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from grey to dark blue. Then, Sapphire appears in front of a huge blue wave. Her body is covered by a light blue light. Then the wave comes towards her and she stand in water. She starts to spin as her whole body is covered in water. Her hair becomes longer. The water around her arms disappear and her arm warmers are shown. Then her boots appear the same way. Her dress appears also the same way. After this, her eye color changes, her belt with the ribbon appears and her hair get tied into a ponytail. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Sapphire and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". First, all six girls were floating into a bright shining, white light. Out of the light, some beautiful angel wings appeared that formed itself in six small ones, one for every Cure. After that, rainbow colored crowns appeared. At last, the Cures jumped out of the light and the Super Sky Pretty Cures were born. Music As a main character, Sapphire's voice actor, Otsubo Yuka has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duets/Group Songs= *♪ magical ♫ (Along with Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Hirano Aya, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Hitomi Terakado, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Hirano Aya, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Hitomi Terakado, Murakawa Rie) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya)}} Trivia *Sapphire's birthday falls on September 5th while her star sign is Virgo. **The 5th of september is also the 'birthday' of this wiki. *Sapphire is the second Cure, who has a standard attack which uses the word "Blizzard" and later a stronger attack whit the word "Arrow", after Cure Beauty. *It's known that Sapphire has a poster of many idols in her room. **One is Koshokukoi Rubellit, first seen in ''Sky Pretty Cure'' 12. *Cure Azure's Cure intro speech is similar to Love's catchphrase. *Cure Azure is the first Cure having the power of both water and snow. *Out of all blue Cures, Cure Azure has the darkest hair color. *Cure Azure is the fifth blue Cure to have her hair styled in a ponytail. Followed by Cure Mermaid. *Sapphire is the second blue themed Cure to have an older brother, the first was Aoki Reika. **Later, they are followed by Kaido Minami. *Sapphire is probably the first Cure ever to be crazy for music. **She might also be the first to teach her to play instruments herself. *Therefore, she shows similarities with Otoshiro Seira from Aikatsu!: **Both have their hair styled into a ponytail. However, Sapphire's is a side ponytail. **Both given names start with "S". **Both love music. **Both love playing guitar. **Both are said to have a nice singing voice. **Both have a rocking personality. **Both are described as cool. *Cure Azure is the second Cure to use a guitar for an attack. The first was Cure Beat. **However, different than Cure Beat, Cure Azure doesn't need a special weapon to use her attack. *Sapphire is the third Cure to transform without having her transformation item. **The first were Higashi Setsuna and Kurokawa Ellen. *Sapphire shares her name with Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure's Sapphire Style. Gallery Links *''Aomizu Sapphire / Yukinobana Sapphire'' *''Aomizu Sapphire / HaSky'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Water using Cures Category:Snow using Cures